


Like a Bird

by Bergas_De_Mx



Series: Stoopid ships [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, big bird big, idk what to tag, im so sorry, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bergas_De_Mx/pseuds/Bergas_De_Mx
Summary: Big Bird looked down into Changkyun’s eyes, mesmerized by his beauty. After years of pinning he had gotten lucky and the love of his life loved him back.🚶♂️🚶♂️Idk why I wrote this it was a joke with mutuals but now I’m really writing this-
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Big Bird
Series: Stoopid ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765447
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Like a Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Idek mane but uh hope y’all stay safe

Big Bird looked down into Changkyun’s eyes, mesmerized by his beauty. After years of pinning he had gotten lucky and the love of his life loved him back. He was incredibly happy.

Big bird hoisted Changkyun in the air with his wings and smiled down at him as the wind tickled his feathers. Changkyun blushes as he looks into big bird’s eyes, fascinated on how soft his feathers were, tingling his soft porcelain skin. He’d always wondered how Big Bird’s feathers would feel on him, especially down there.

“B-big bird hyung...” Changkyun stuttered as he looked down, not being able to look into the handsome bird’s face. “Shhh. You’re so cute Changkyunnie” big bird said as he ran his wing up and down Changkyun’s side, awakening burning flames in him he’d never thought he’d feel.

Changkyun wrapped his arms around Big Bird’s neck burrowing his face into his feathers “I love you so much”, he said tightening his arms.

Big Bird let out a chuckle as he raised Changkyun’s head up, “I love you too” he reached down and gave Changkyun a big kiss.

n they lived happily ever after.

the end :)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk when I’m gonna be updating my other fics but I do have a new one coming up very soon. I actually have 3. 2 which I’m co-writing so like yeeee


End file.
